


Titanic

by walking_through_autumn



Series: Movie Nights [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_through_autumn/pseuds/walking_through_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the house gang watches Titanic and Kaneki's shirt is the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Because I needed house gang fluff after reading the chapter 89 omake :)

_Titanic_ , Kaneki decided, was entirely overrated. He pursed his lips, watching as the lovers sobbed their goodbye to each other. He wished he could drink his coffee, but at the moment both his hands were occupied. Namely, one was patting Hinami on the head as she cried into his shoulder, and one was on Banjou’s shoulder, who was pretending not to cry and doing a horrible job at it. From the way Ichimi was rolling his eyes and nudging Sante, who had dozed off, he gathered that the gas mask trio shared his sentiments. Only Jiro seemed mildly interested among the trio.

“He s-shouldn’t die,” Hinami said. Kaneki wondered why they had allowed Hinami to watch this – he had to cover her eyes and ears during the raunchier scenes between the lovers.

“T-they l-loved each other so m-much,” Banjou said. At least he had given up trying not to cry and was throwing wad after wad of tissue into the trash can.

Banjou and Hinami looked at each other with teary agreement and clung to Kaneki even tighter. While Kaneki tried to make sure he could still breathe among the sobbing duo Jiro said, “I like the band scene. You know, the one where they were still playing their instruments as the ship sunk.”

“ _Jiro_ ,” Kaneki said, but it was too late. Banjou started sobbing harder at the reminder of the scene.

“Oops,” she deadpanned with no guilt at all.

“Really? Mine was when they were standing on the deck of the ship – I thought Rose would fall into the sea for sure,” Ichimi said.

Banjou wailed. “That was so r-romantic!”

“Ichimi, _please_ ,” Kaneki said, quite sure death by having his ribs crushed was _not_ the way to go.

Sante, thankfully, remained asleep, so he did not get to contribute his opinions and make Hinami and Banjou cry harder. Ichimi poked at the man, who snorted and rolled over into Jiro.

Jiro pushed him away and frowned at Ichimi. “That was way cheesy. Your taste sucks. It’s almost as bad as Banjou’s.”

“Hey!” Ichimi said. Apparently being compared to Banjou in taste was rather offensive. “You were the one who agreed when we were deciding what to watch,” he said.

“Guys, I could use a little help here?” Kaneki said, since it seemed like Banjou and Hinami were not subsiding in their sobs and were linking hands over Kaneki’s stomach, making him feel like a trapped animal.

As predicted, he went ignored. “Well, that’s because Sante was idiotic enough to choose _Final Destination_ and we do not need Banjou screaming again. Seriously, _Final Destination_ and _Titanic_? They both suck!” Jiro said.

“Next time you come along and rent the videos then!” Ichimi said, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out like they were five years old. Sante snorted in his sleep and flung an arm across Ichimi’s lap.

There was a moment of blissful silence, broken only by the closing credits and the woman warbling about how her heart will go on forever. “A-and she’s going to grow old alone,” Hinami said while Ichimi and Jiro glared at each other.

That prompted Banjou to wail even harder.

Kaneki dropped his head against the back of the couch and gave up. It was easier to allow the two of them to continue soaking his shirt. The next time, he promised himself, he would be the one renting the videos, and this one would not have anyone dying or killing. Something nice and friendly and happy like _How to Train Your Dragon_. He nodded to himself and patted Hinami and Banjou on their heads.


End file.
